


Touch Me

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent is sexy ;), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: It's the morning after a game night where Kara had asked Lena if she wanted to stay over. But it's not their usual *friendly* morning
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 657





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo folks^^
> 
> these deliciously sinnfull thougts didn't leave my mind and it literally took me forever to write it down -.-  
> It's my first time writing smut, so let me know if you liked it and maybe if there is room for improvements :)
> 
> enjoy

It is one of those game nights that just dragges on for too long for Lena to not have enough strength and willpower to leave Kara's apartment. And Kara invites her to stay anyways, so why should she pretend that she even intended to go home? There is really no point. So, when Kara just throws her an old baggy sleep shirt after they had cleaned up the living room and kitchen, she doesn’t even try to argue that she should go. She just takes it to the bathroom and changes, also stripping off her leggings. Her spare toothbrush stands next to Kara's in the cup on the sink. It's a domestic sight and it makes Lena's heart sore. Maybe one day… hopefully soon.

\---

When she wakes up in Kara's bed, it's to gentle rays of the morning sun touching her face. But that’s not the touch that actually woke her up. Lena comes to realize that her right hand was held by Kara’s and she was idly playing with her fingers. She turns her head to her best friend, seeing that she’s awake, staring at their joined hands. It gives her that illusion of domesticity again. And maybe it's the right time for it now? Lena dares to hope. 

“What are you doing, Kara?”, she asks in a whisper. Kara smiles up at her, blinking slowly.   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She smiles again, still a little sleepy almost bordering into dreamy.   
“I just wanted to touch you. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I don’t even want to try anymore.” She looks up at Lena again. She looks a little relieved, like a secret has been lifted off her chest, a little scared because of confessing her truth. But Lena focuses on the hopeful part. It’s the most prominent one. The one that she likes the most, has always liked the most about Kara. 

“Then don’t”, she whispers back. Kara's face contours in confusion with her signature crinkle appearing between her brows.   
“What do you mean?”, she asks. Lena smiles at her, knowing full well that her next words will have impact. Will change their relationship forever. And she’s excited for it. Anticipated and hoped for it for a long time. She is confident in her feelings for her best friend and now that Kara had just said that she held herself back while being with her, Lena is sure that it will happen today. THEY will happen today. After her next words, hopefully. 

„Don’t hold back anymore. Touch me.” 

Lena turns then, so that not only her head but her whole body is facing Kara. She watches her letting go of her hand and raising her own, waiting a couple of seconds for Lena's consenting smile to slowly lower it onto her forehead. Soft fingertips brush down her temple, her cheek, the pad of her thumb trailing her cheekbone. Kara's hand lifts up again only to touch down on her nose. She brushes along the ridge towards the tip, lifts the hand up again to land her thumb on her chin, right beneath her lips. She lingers there, staring at rose colored, smiling lips, completely enchanted. Her index finger trails the lower line of her bottom lip to the corner of Lena' mouth. A brush with her thumb over her dimples, then the index finger trailing the upper lip again. 

It's agonizing and simultaneously the most thrilling sensation Lena has ever experienced. Kara's hands slide back on her cheek now, cupping her jaw and Lena can’t keep the single breathy word in while she feels fingertips gliding down her neck. 

“Kara”. It's almost a plea, almost a promise. But Kara asks for consent non the less. 

“Can I kiss you?” Her answer is as breathy as before.   
“Yes”. It's all Kara needs to lean forward, to pull Lena in a little, still cradling her jaw preciously. 

Kara's kiss is similar to her touch, featherlight and wonderous. Gentle and exploring. First, it’s only a brush of lips. Not even a two-second contact. But when she comes back for more, her lips move firmer against Lena's. She can feel Kara's confidence rise when she pushes forward more herself. She isn’t passive anymore. Lena swipes her tongue over Kara's lips, asking for entrance. She is rewarded with a moan and more space to kiss. She buries her hand in Kara’s hair, scratches her scalp a little which earns her another moan. As exhilarating as Kara's touch before was, it is nothing compared to the way she is kissing Lena right now. Hungry for more, more contact, more of Lena. And the feeling is mutual. 

She has to pull away at some point, breathless. Only so far away that their noses are still touching, never losing contact.   
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long”, Kara whispers, her eyes locking with Lena’s.   
“So, don’t stop now”, is her answer. A challenge delivered with a smirk. 

But Kara can read her, can see the desire in her eyes. “You want this, too.” A statement, not a question. Almost a little surprised but even more excited. 

“Maybe even longer than you, Kara. I love you.” “You do?” This time, Kara’s voice is full of surprise. As if she can’t fathom how deep Lena's feelings truly go. Lena just nods and connects their lips again. She doesn’t need to hear an answer. Even if Kara isn’t ready to reciprocate those words just yet, she knows with certainty they will get there. Together. 

She grabs a hold of her arm and her waist to pull her on top. Kara is straddling her now, the blanket somewhere around their thighs. Kara feels good on her, her weight isn’t suffocating. It’s welcome and Lena can’t help but think that they fit perfectly together. Kara breaks away for air, but Lena can’t get enough of her and starts trailing kisses along her defined jaw and down her neck. She feels Kara’s frantic pulse beneath her lips. It’s an intoxicating sensation, feeling how fast Kara’s heart is beating in this moment. Lena sucks at it, soothes it with her tongue, then a kiss. Kara’s reaction is immediate. Her breath hitches adorably and it’s followed by a hiss of pleasure.   
“Do that again”. A demand. And Lena loves every fiber of that demanding voice. She creeps a little lower on Kara’s neck, still able to feel her heartbeat. She repeats the motion, again earning a hitching breath and a hiss of pleasure. 

When Lena kisses her collarbones, licking beneath the collar of her sleep shirt Kara hastily sits up, grinds into Lena involuntarily in the process. And embarrassingly loud moan falls from Lena’s lips and she needs to swallow an even louder one when she realizes why Kara had sat up. She pulls her shirt above her head and throws it away carelessly. Without giving Lena time to appreciate her defined abs or perky breasts, she leans back down and assumes kissing Lena on the lips. It’s heated, urgent, with a lot of tongue and a little nipping with teeth on lips. A particularly firm bite has Lena rake her nails across Kara’s bare shoulders which makes the latter groan. Lena notes that Kara seems to like it rough, or at least a little rougher. Suddenly there are hands on Lena’s hips wandering higher, beneath her shirt. Kara is gliding her hands up her sides ghosting the underside of Lena’s breasts with her thumbs. Lena shivers and it sends a bolt of electricity down her spine right to her center. 

“Fuck, Kara, take my shirt off.” She doesn’t care that she sounds whiny or desperate. All she needs right now is to feel Kara’s skin on her own. Kara sits up again, shifting her weight once more over Lena’s center to elicit another moan. She grabs the hem of the huge shirt she had thrown Lena the night before and pulls it up, carefully tucking it away from her head. Kara lets it fall to the side and – freezes.

She stares at Lena’s chest, struck by so much naked skin right in front of her. A blush colors her cheeks adorably when Lena’s hands find her waist and squeeze a little to bring her back. 

“Kara, we don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.” Kara shakes her head and opens her mouth, but no words come out. Lena isn’t sure if Kara is actually considering stopping or if she is just overwhelmed. Feeling her inner daredevil awakening, she starts to stroke Kara’s abs, traces the defined muscles with her fingers. She wanted to do that for so long, and Kara’s hesitation gives her enough time and an excuse to do it. If it helps the decision-making, that’s just a bonus then. Kara’s eyes finally land on her face again and she seems to regain the ability to speak. 

“I uhm, - shit, sorry Lena – No, I want to do this. Do you. No, fudge, that came out completely wrong, sorry. Rao, it’s just, you’re so so beautiful and I wanted this for so long, I think I just got overwhelmed for a second, sorry.” 

She isn’t surprised about the statement, but the honesty and intensity behind her little ramble are very welcome, though not expected. Lena reaches out to take Kara’s hands in hers, kisses her knuckles.

“I want this too. But please, tell me if you want to stop at any moment or if you’re uncomfortable with anything okay?” Kara nods, then seems to find her voice again.   
“I--, uhm, yeah, you too?” There is uncertainty in her voice that Lena doesn’t understand but works fast to get rid of.   
“Yeah, of course.” She kisses Kara’s knuckles again and lets her hands go. Kara puts them on her own thighs, seemingly unsure, how things should proceed. 

“It’s okay, you can touch me”, Lena encourages. She is still in the inferior position, but somehow Kara needs her to call all the shots. She expected a little shyness, from her, but now, she just looks thunderstruck. 

Her only response is a nod and the lifting of her hand. Like the first time this morning, when Kara touched her face, she now trails her index finger carefully along Lena’s hip and up her side. She slides towards the middle of her stomach, actually circles her belly button before she traces a straight line up between her breasts and to her collarbones. It’s that tantalizing touch again that drives Lena absolutely insane, topped only by the fact that Kara skipped her breasts. By now, she feels her arousal pulsing between her legs. She needs Kara to do something about that soon. 

The blond is touching a mole on her neck now, circling it. She seems smitten with every little freckle scattered across Lena’s neck. As if there is a pull between them and Kara, she leans down in a trance like state and begins kissing every one of them, slowly, father light. She moves up her neck, kissing her jaw, up until the ear. 

“You’re so beautiful Lena, you take my breath away every time I look at you.” Before Lena can even try to answer, Kara sucks just beneath her earlobe which makes Lena’s breath hitch and her back arch off the mattress. It’s like a chain reaction set into motion. With Lena’s arched back, it’s the first time that their naked fronts are touching. Kara moans at the contact and grinds down involuntarily which makes Lena moan in tandem. Her hands fly to Kara’s hips and encourage her to repeat the motion. Kara does just that, while still sucking, nibbling and kissing at her neck. It drives Lena completely crazy. 

They find a slow, steady rhythm with their hips. Lena’s hands wander all over Kara’s back, her shoulders, her neck, up into her hair. Kara has hers on the bed on both sides of Lena, still not touching where Lena needs her. Kara finds her pulse point with her mouth and sucks on it. Lena feels her heartrate skyrocket, her underwear dampening. It’s too much and too little at the same time. Lena’s hand shoots up to her own boob, starting to massage and squeeze in sync with the rhythm of their grinding hips. 

“Fuck, Kara, I need more”, Lena gasps and squeezes a little harder. Kara sits up a little, stops the assault on her neck in favor of gently stroking Lena’s hand that is still gripping her own breast.   
“Can I touch you here?”, she whispers, not breaking eye contact. Lena ravels in the gentle touch, the proximity of Kara’s hand to her breast.   
“Please”, it’s breathy and needy, but she doesn’t care anymore. All she wants is for Kara to understand how much she needs to be touched right now.   
“You don’t need to ask, Kara, you can touch me everywhere, please.”   
“You too”, Kara says the words again, this time as a statement. 

Lena lifts the hand off her boob and reaches out to pull Kara down for another heated kiss. They haven’t had enough of those yet. They probably never will, not in Lena’s opinion at least. 

Both of Kara’s hands find her boobs. The first contact is tentative. She strokes them mirroring her hand movement. At the first brush of a nipple, Lena is unable to hold back a groan and her hips buck up uncontrollably. Kara brushes over her nipples again, this time a little firmer. It’s still not nearly enough.   
“More Kara, please”, Lena moans while her hands find Kara’s neck. It’s an impulsive decision to pull Kara down but she gets the idea and takes Lena’s right nipple in her mouth while pinching the other with two fingers.   
“Fuck yes, don’t stop!”, Lena gasps. The encouragement spur Kara on even more. She sucks on Lena’s nipple, swirls it around in her mouth with her tongue. When she is about to release it, she catches the nub with her teeth adding a little pressure. A bolt of pleasure ripples through Lena’s whole body and her hips buck up against Kara again. She needs this care a little lower. Kara switches to her other breast to give it a little attention too, while Lena tries to still her hips as best as she can. Kara probably already thinks that she is pretty horny and needy, she doesn’t intent on proving those thoughts right away. 

A second later, all worries goes out the window when Kara lets go of her left nipple, comes up for a heated kiss, then leans a little up to whisper in her ear:   
“I love how you feel moving under me”. It makes Lena moan and her hips snap up again. She seeks out friction to satisfy her pooling arousal, but it’s still not enough. Kara has her mouth wrapped around a nipple once more, kneading the other breast with a hand. Lena doesn’t even realize what she is doing, until she has her underwear in her hand and throws it off the bed. She ignores, how sticky it leaves her hand. 

Kara catches the movement of the throw in her periphery and leaves her boobs alone. She looks thoroughly confused.   
“What did you just throw away? Did you have socks on?” Lena blushes a little while shaking her head. She is not embarrassed, not really at least, but the fact that it was one of those acting-on-impulse movements again, where she is only fueled by her lust and the pressure pulsing below her belly, makes her doubt her self-control a little. But she wants this, has wanted this for so long, that bashfulness won’t get her anywhere. So, she swallows down the instinct to run and just reaches for Kara’s hand. She guides it down to where she needs it, needs Kara, the most. 

Kara’s eyes widen infinitesimally at the first touch. Then she blushes. Lena has her wrist in a firm grasp to make sure she gets what she wants now. But it seems like Kara doesn’t need any more guidance. She drags her index finger along Lena’s folds a couple times, gathers her wetness as she goes. Kara looks at her the whole time, it’s almost a bit too much. Lena pulls her down for another sloppy kiss. Kara sways away, to kiss down her jaw and up her neck, the whole time keeping up the ministrations on Lena’s cunt. She nibbles at her ear lope. The whole experience morphs together in a whole-body-tingle. Kara snaps her out if it with a raspy whisper. 

“What do you like baby? Your clit? Want me inside? Tell me how you like it.” Lena just moans at that. 

She can’t believe that Kara I-blush-tomato-red-when-people-talk-about-sex Danvers is asking her how she likes it best in the most sinful sexy voice there ever was. And then there was the pet name. Lena definitely didn’t expect that. Kara then understands that her stroking motion is to much for Lena to form coherent sentences, so she stops for a second. Lena’s hips chase her hand involuntarily and the hand at Kara’s wrist pushes the hand back down, but Kara doesn’t move her finders again until Lena is able to give her the instructions she needs. 

“Rub over my clit and I need your fingers inside me.”   
Kara kisses down her neck again while starting the movement with her fingers again, this time with a purpose. Her thumb brushes over Lena’s clit and its heavenly. A low hum escapes her, then a high-pitched scream, because Kara choose to repeat the motion fast and hard. It’s perfect. 

Lena feels Kara parting her lips, gently easing herself in with one finger. She slides in and out easily, adding a second finger as she enters again. Lena groans at the feeling of being filled. Kara pumps into her with a slow gentle rhythm. It’s almost not enough again. But then she begins to talk, whispers right into Lena’s ear. Hot breath hitting her neck.   
“You feel so good around me baby, all wet and tight for me.” Her thumb never stops circling, brushing, tucking at her clit; her free hand presses down on her hip to steady her, the thumb digging in deliciously. Lena’s is panting now, moaning or crying out in a pattern that Kara pulls out of her with her fingers. Her thrusts are still tantalizingly slow, almost teasingly. Even in her dazed state, Lena knows, it’s one of the best build-ups she’s ever had. 

Kara leans down to one of her breasts again to tuck on the nipple with her teeth. The contrast to the soft ministrations from before send another wave of arousal coursing through her veins. She feels herself nearing the edge. As if sensing it, Kara is back at her ear, whispering huskily. 

“You wanna drag it out, or do you wanna come for me baby?” Lena takes a couple of seconds to process this sinfully sexy voice. She takes so long that she is way closer now, too close to back down anymore. 

“Wanna come”, she mumbles into Kara’s shoulder. “Faster”, she gasps out. Then she pulls Kara down for another round of wet kisses. All tongue and panting. 

Kara speeds up her thrusts, rubbing harder on her clit. She can feel Lena’s walls tighten around her fingers, feels her shudder beneath her body. When Lena is close, she bites her lip to keep quiet. Kara’s having none of it. “Don’t baby. Let me hear you. I want you to come on my fingers.” That sends Lena tumbling, no flying off. She feels herself clench around Kara deliciously while her name spills from her lips in a desperate whimper. 

Kara stills her thumb but keeps pumping to help Lena ride out her orgasm. When the trembling stops, Kara lays down beside her, but her fingers never leave. Maybe it’s because Lena has her thighs tightly clamped around her hand. It takes a while for her to register that Kara isn’t on top of her anymore. 

“Can I have my fingers back yet?”, she asks with a cheeky grin and brushes one of Lena’s strands behind her ear. Lena just opens her legs, still to breathless and enraptured to talk. A whimper escapes her when Kara pulls out, leaves her empty. Kara takes her fingers into her own mouth and licks them clean. She moans at the taste. Lena thinks she has never seen anything sexier. 

Their too far apart suddenly so Lena scoots closer to her, nuzzles into the crook of her neck and places little kisses there. She tangles her legs between Kara's. Her hand finds dark hair and play with them. 

“You taste so good, I wanna eat you out next.” Lena’s breath hitches. Kara feels it against her skin and chuckles a little.   
“Only if that’s something you’d like of course”. Lena pulls back a little to look up at her. An easy smile plays on Kara’s lips.   
“Can we do that the next time? I’m sure you know this, but it’s been a while for me, so I feel really sensitive right now.”   
“Next time huh?” Kara’s smile widens. Lena blushes at her assumption. They haven’t talked about what this means for them as friends, or best friends rather. Was this just something physical for Kara? Because Lena was such a beautiful woman? No, that can’t be it. Surely, Lena isn’t alone in her feelings. Or is she? Has she imagined all the little gestures that she saw as proof for Kara’s affection towards her?

Her emotions are obvious to Kara who is watching her intently. She strokes another strand of hair out of Lena’s face and leans in close for a kiss that she can’t help but reciprocate. “Stop worrying so much, Lee. If you’ll have me, there will be more than just one next time.” Another kiss, a brush over her cheek. “I love you too.” It’s just a whisper, but it holds all the meaning in the world. Kara accompanies it with a forehead kiss, then pulls Lena even closer to her. They don’t lay side by side anymore. Lena is in Kara’s arms, halfway atop of her. It’s warm and perfect, how the morning sun bathes them in golden rays. It’s Lena’s most vivid dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they *try* to get ready for their morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks :D
> 
> I think it's safe to say that our community is a little thirsty... me included bc here is the next chapter^^. Though I may just be thirsty for your comments and validation. the response this has gotten truly blew my out of my socks (is that a thing? can you say that?) so I hurried to write a little more. sorry, it's a little shorter, but you'll see why.
> 
> enjoy :)

They cuddle for a little longer. Lena only realizes that she has slipped off into a peaceful slumber when she startles awake because of Kara’s roaring belly, demanding food. Lena looks up at her, immediately misses the contact her cheek had with Kara’s chest, but is saved by sky blue eyes that smile down at her. A cute blush makes the whole scenario even more lovely. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t meant to wake you, or happen at all”, Kara whispers and kisses Lena’s temple.   
“It’s okay darling, I know you need your morning calories. Why don’t you go and wash up a little while I get started on breakfast?” Kara nuzzles into her hair, inhaling as if she only needed that particular scent to survive.   
“I may have a better idea if you’re open to it. What do you say to brunch at Noonan’s?” Kara’s voice reaches her ears still muffled, Kara’s whole face now practically buried in Lena’s hair, Lena’s neck, anywhere really where she can reach.   
“That actually sounds fantastic. But I have to shower first, I won’t take long, I promise.” She sits up and kisses Kara for a long moment, too content in the moment to break it just yet. 

Kara has another idea.   
“What if we do that together? I think I need a shower too and it would probably safe some water.” Lena chuckles at the cheeky grin that had already made its way on Kara’s lips.   
“Yeah, let’s put it on saving the environment. Come on.” 

She tucks Kara up. They enter the en-suite bathroom still holding hands. It’s like they are glued together. Lena wonders if love was ever described as glue before and snorts at her own thoughts. Kara just looks at her, smiles, and pulls her in for another kiss before she finally let’s go to fetch four towels. She isn’t an amateur, forgetting hair towels won’t happen to her anymore. She turns the water on first, waits until it’s pleasantly warm before inviting Lena in with her. 

“Darn it, I forgot how tiny my shower is, sorry”, Kara apologizes, while she is practically pressed against Lena so none of them have to touch the cold tiles with any of their body parts. 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I love how you feel against me.” Kara blushes furiously at that. Lena proves her point by pressing a little closer and circling he arms around Kara’s neck. She initiates yet another kiss, under the warm spray of Kara’s tiny shower, as if it is supposed to be that way. 

Lena licks into her mouth, swirls her tongue around. Kara answers eagerly, her hands at Lena’s hips, holding her securely against herself. It’s just another make-out session, until Lena decides she wants something more. Her right hand slides off Kara’s neck, down over her collarbones, her breasts, not without a little playful pinch there, of course, and farther down over defined abs. And then a little lower, over recently shaved her. Kara’s breath comes out ragged ever since Lena’s touched her boobs, now she is holding it. They begin to talk simultaneously. 

“What are you doing?”, Kara wants to know.

“Is this okay?”, Lena asks. 

Lena inches her hand a little higher again, let’s is rest against Kara’s lower stomach until she gets the consent she is looking for. Kara just nods, too affected by the touch. 

“You didn’t get off earlier, and I simply can’t have that.”   
“You don’t have to do that just to pay back.” 

“Oh, but I want to. I’ve wanted to do that for way too long to wait until we’re in bed together again, even if it’ll be right after brunch.” A cheeky grin makes its way onto Lena’s face while she assumes to reaching down between them. Kara blushes even darker. 

She gasps in surprise when Lena doesn’t waste time and enters her with two fingers after just one bold stroke to gather some slickness. Her pumps are fast and deep from the beginning. Her thumb brushes over Kara’s clit with pressure. It’s not supposed to last long, it’s supposed to work fast. She saw Kara press her legs together earlier in bed, knew she was aroused to, but was too shy to ask for something in return, or even do it herself. Lena doesn’t mind, though. They’re still learning each other, it’s only the beginning. 

Remembering one assessment she made earlier, Lena rakes her nails across Kara’s shoulders and is rewarded with a loud moan and a bucking of hips. She keeps her menacing pace, while sliding her hand into Kara’s wet hair, scrapes her scalp with her nails. Another loud moan. Kara’s is panting now, only interrupted by the occasional cry for Lena. 

For Lena to go faster. For Lena to don’t stop. For Lena to go harder. 

Kara’s raspy choked voice turns Lena herself on beyond reason. She feels her own arousal drip down her leg. It’s all frantic and heated and somehow Lena finds herself grinding on Kara’s thigh. Kara realizes this a little later, when her knee starts trembling. 

To Lena’s surprise, she just grins down at her and reaches her own hand between them. She finds Lena’s clit with ease and starts rubbing it eagerly. Lena curses out her approval and grinds down even harder. Her nails scratch down Kara’s neck and find a nipple to play with. Kara presses the side of her face against Lena’s. 

“I’m close baby. Wanna come together”, she mumbles.   
“I’m close too”, Lena pants. She isn’t able to say more. 

Kara starts shuttering uncontrollably and both of her legs buck. The different pressure also sends Lena off the edge for the second time that morning. They feel the aftershocks of their shared peaks together, Lena still slowly pumping in and out of her. Kara holds her close with one arm around her waist, the one that just rubbed Lena’s nub has found its way to Lena’s ass, squeezing a little. When both of their breathings return to an acceptable state, Lena pulls her fingers out. She holds them under the water spray to clean them off, before grabbing Kara’s face once more to pull her down for a kiss. 

“Shit how are you so good at that?”, the blonde wants to know after they break apart. Lena smirks up at her.   
“I pay attention to you. And did you just curse?”   
“I guess I did. You bring out the worst in me, Lena Luthor”, Kara chuckles and leans in again.

It takes them forever to actually get cleaned up. So long, in fact, that the water has turned cold at some point, which made Lena flee the shower. Kara, who doesn’t really mind the change in temperature thanks to her alien physiology, rinses her hair out leisurely, before she finally turns off the water and accepts a towel from Lena. 

“I think I need to borrow some cloths for brunch.”   
“Yeah of course, just pick whatever you like”, Kara says, and watches Lena walk into her bedroom to investigate the contents of her closet.   
“Uh I have an idea, we could do matching outfits”, Kara yells excitedly. She comes running through the connecting door wrapped in towels, but still dripping water everywhere. Lena is reminded of a golden retriever puppy exciting the ocean after fetching a ball. It makes her laugh. Kara just grins at her, taking her laughter as an affirmative. 

“I’m not wearing matching onesies to brunch, Kara.” Lena denies after a little. Kara, who is rummaging through her closet, pokes her head out again with a confused expression gracing her face.   
“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted the colors to match. Since you won’t be able to wear any of my pants, even if you’d roll up the legs, I thought you could maybe wear my light blue sundress. I could wear my blue sweater with the flowers at the collar. Subtle, but still somewhat matching.”   
“Sure, let’s do it”, Lena agrees, not really caring about the cloths if it makes Kara happy. 

She blushes when she hands Lena one of her cotton slips and the sundress. Lena still wonders how Kara manages to be embarrassed by such a common act as lending cloths, but it’s endearing non the less. She accepts the cloths and presses a kiss to her cheek as a thank you, just because she can. She finds her bra from the night before and puts it on together with Kara’s cloths and goes back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. It’ll fall in her natural wavy state, which isn’t ideal, so she plans on braiding it. 

“Kara darling, can I borrow two hair ties?” 

Kara comes in, dressed in dark brown chinos and the mentioned light blue sweater holding out two hair ties. When she sees Lena struggling with a knot in her hair, she takes the brush out of her hands and tends to the matter herself. They don’t talk, just sneak glances in the mirror. Lena gets this feeling of domesticity again, wonders, if it’s real this time. It certainly feels real. Kara parts her hair down the middle and begins braiding Lena’s hair without even asking. It’s a testament to their friendship, how well they know each other. 

But that’s exactly the point now, isn’t it? They’re more than friends now, right? Kara finishes the first braid, puts the hair tie in and drops a kiss to Lena’s neck. Lena sees it in the mirror. She smiles at the image. It’s definitely domestic. But she has to make sure that they’re on the same page, needs confirmation even though Kara shows her these feelings with affectionate gestures. 

“Kara what are we now? Are we dating? Do you even want that?” 

Their eyes find each other in the mirror again and Kara’s hands still. She drops Lena’s hair to grab her shoulders and turns her around. Before she speaks though, she kisses her, quickly and soothing. Like a promise for better days. 

“Lena, I meant what I said earlier. I love you. And I don’t want to go back to how things were before. Just make this a wonderful day in dreamland and never speak of it after. You will always be my best friend. But I want you as my girlfriend too, if that’s something you’d like.” 

Lena lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She leans her forehead against Kara’s shoulder for a long second, just content in the moment. When she looks up again, she finds Kara’s eyes easily. They are darker then before, filled with honesty and love. They take her breath away. 

“I’d like that”, she whispers. Kara leans down to kiss her. It’s a soft press of lips, with no other intention than proving loving emotions. They break apart, when Kara’s belly grumbles again. “Guess you better hurry with my hair or your stomach will start eating itself”, Lena suggests with a chuckle and turns around to let Kara finish. 

Lena brushes her teeth while Kara blow dries her hair. They share the small space without any problems, moving in sync. As if it is meant to be. Lena thinks it is, allows herself to hope it is. When Kara has her hair up in a pony tale and her teeth brushed with super speed, they leave the bathroom, holding hands again. Lena finds Kara’s glasses and slides them on for her with a smile. She loves Kara with her glasses, it’s how she first met her. 

“Are you ready to go? I have my purse you don’t need to bring yours”, Lena asks. Kara leans down for a quick kiss and comments:   
“Ever the gentlewoman, Lena Luthor. I’m all set.” She takes Lena’s hand again to lead her out the door. 

When she is just about to lock it behind them, she dashes inside once more, only to appear a second later with a knitted cardigan in her hand. It’s the one with the light blue stars embroidered on it. The one she knows Lena likes. 

“Here, take this. So you don’t get cold if we sit outside.” Lena takes it and ties it around her waist. 

This is meant to be, Lena knows it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops they didnt make it to the actual breakfast and the scene that Kara wanted in chapter one... guess I'll just have to wirte another one then, right? If you want it ofc, so lemme know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's brunch time and a little fun after that :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people :D
> 
> I am sorry this took so long. I was in quaratine for two because I came in contact with a positive person which is the reason this chapter ist so freakin long but I still had a hard time writing it hence the long wait. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The morning sun bathes everything in gentle golden rays. Kara looks like she is glowing, soaking it all up. They walk all the way to Noonan’s hand in hand. Kara’s thumb traces circles on the back of Lena’s hand, which she is sure Kara doesn’t even notice. It just feels so normal. 

They arrive after their short walk and pick a table in the outside-seating area. Lena sits down with her back to the street. She is not really ready for any paparazzi to recognize her. 

“So what do you want to eat? Let me get it for you”, Kara offers and leans down to brush a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear which slipped out of the braid.   
“Now who’s the gentlewoman”, Lena teases with a raised eyebrow. Kara blushes and fidgets with her fingers. Lena decides to put her out of her misery quickly.   
“I’d like some scrambled eggs and bacon with maybe a fruit salat. And some coffee, please, darling.” She reaches for her purse and hands her wallet to Kara who blushes an even deeper shade of red when she takes it. And just because she can, she tucks Kara down at her collar for a little kiss before she leaves to order their brunch. 

When Kara returns and hands back her wallet, Lena puts away her phone. She had previously planned to head into work today for some paperwork, but with this new turn of events, she had told Jess not to come into the office and to enjoy her weekend. Kara, ever the considerate person, smiles and offers,   
“Please, you can check your phone, I’m sure it’s important. And if you have to head to L-Corp, that’s okay too, we can totally do this some other time.” 

She sets down two plates with three sticky buns, a bagel and a slice of chocolate cake. 

“No I don’t have to head in. I just told Jess that I won’t be in for the whole weekend. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.” Pointing to Kara’s plates, she continues.   
“You seemed way hungrier this morning than this.”   
“Oh, they’ll bring the rest out together with the coffees and your food of course.” Kara smiles and spreads a napkin across her lap to catch eventual crumbs. 

“But you know, I think I’ll still be hungry when we get back later.” Lena’s eyebrows shoot up at the suggestive smirk Kara flashes her. 

She never expected that Kara would be able to say something salacious in public without blushing furiously. But Lena decides that two can play this game and she makes it her mission to fluster Kara at least a little bit. She raises one eyebrow while watching Kara arrange her various plates in front of herself. 

“Oh? And what are you in the mood for later?” Kara looks up from her sticky buns and instantly realizes she had made a mistake. Lena’s smirk makes her blush instantly and her cocked eyebrow tells her that she definitely wants an answer to that question. She fiddles with her glasses while desperately searching for something to say. 

“Uhm, you know, maybe just a sn- snack?”, she stutters and fidgets with her fingers in her lap. Lena reaches for her hands and pulls them onto the table so she can hold them. With slow, deliberate movements she begins to play with Kara’s fingers. What the blond doesn’t realize is that she does this with a purpose. 

“Oh yeah? Sweet or salty?”, Lena asks and cocks her eyebrow again. Kara glows red like the rising sun.   
“I- uhm, I don’t know? Both…maybe?”, she mumbles and grabs Lena’s hands a little tighter because she can’t play with them. 

She notices what Lena did then. Lena has put Kara’s left hand underneath her right. She holds the right one with both of her hands. Her right hand is circled around Kara’s index and middle finger while her left hand holds the blond’s hands to the table. Kara’s eyes are glued to their hands now as Lena begins to stroke up and down her captured two fingers. 

“You sound unsure, darling. Didn’t you already get a taste of the snack before?” Kara lets out a long breath as if to calm herself down. When she looks up again, she is noticeably less red and even manages a small grin.   
“I think I’ll need a reminder. I didn’t get to taste it properly.” Kara wriggles her eyebrows comically then and sends Lena into a laughing fit. 

She only pulls herself together when a waitress approaches their table to put down such a large amount of food, that she has to pull up another table besides theirs so that it all fits. Kara has inhaled two sticky buns by the time that Lena pulls her fruit salat close to her. They eat in silence for a while. Lena mostly stays quiet, so Kara won’t feel the need to answer and choke to death in the process. She eats like she hasn’t seen food for a month, even though at game night yesterday, she demolished everyone’s leftover pizza slices besides her own three whole ones, plus the potstickers that Lena had ordered for her.

When Kara is done with the sticky buns, chocolate cake and her bagel, she moves on to the next table, pulling her scrambled eggs and bacon close, together with a croissant with butter and jam on the side. Lena thinks it’s safe to talk as long as Kara is spreading the butter, so she takes the opportunity to voice out one of her concerns that the development of the morning has brought with it. 

“So, are we gonna tell everybody immediately about us or do you want to keep it a secret for a while?”   
“I don’t mind either. Whatever you’re comfortable with is good.”   
“Wait really? Don’t you want to tell Alex right after you’re done eating?” 

Kara chuckles and sets her butterknife down to take Lena’s hand over the table.   
“Of course I want to tell Alex, and Eliza too, but only if you’re okay with that. This isn’t just about me. And I’ll respect your wishes.” 

Lena looks down at their joined hands and smiles. It’s a new sense of familiarity that washes over her. The blond in front of her is still her Kara, her best friend, kind and considerate, now with the added bonus of the girlfriend title. It’s nothing new, it’s just growth, a development of sorts. It fits them like a glove. She squeezes Kara’s hands a little, those familiar hands, soft against her skin but withholding so much strength. But they are always gentle with her, which is also so distinctly Kara, gentle with her touch and her words. 

“Thank you, that means a lot, Kara. Though, I am not against telling your family, or our friends even. I just don’t want to make a public announcement out of it. I think we should be professional at L-Corp and CatCo for now. Maybe we can use one of my galas to introduce you publicly as my girlfriend, but I would like to take some time with that. It’s less pressure for the beginning, you know?”   
“Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. I don’t really like the idea of my coworkers watching us anyways.” Lena laughs and let’s go of her hands to prevent a napkin from falling. Kara resumes to buttering her croissant while Lena finishes her eggs and bacon. 

After Kara finishes her croissant and pulls her lemon tart closer to her, she looks up at Lena and starts speaking with a shy smile.   
“You know, this feels so normal, I don’t think I could ever feel uncomfortable with you near me.”   
“Yeah, I feel the same”, Lena replies and points her fork at her playfully. “But you know there is a reason Alex mocked us for practically dating since forever without the benefits, right? I think we were inevitable.” A half confused half smiling expression graces Kara’s features as she asks, 

“You mean like fate?”   
“No, I don’t think I believe in fate or anything like that. But I think, I always believed in us, the connection between us. No matter what happened with the aliens, Mon-el or James, my crazy family, or you telling me about you and the whole aftermath that followed, we found our way back to each other. I believed in that. In us.” 

Kara’s eyes fill with tears, but she is too stubborn to let them fall.   
“I’m sorry it took me so long to make a move on you. I’m so sorry, I love you so much, Lena.”   
“Hey, it’s okay”, Lena soothes her while grasping her hands again and squeezing them. 

“It’s not like you were the only one who could have done anything, darling. I could have kissed you a hundred times already, so please don’t blame yourself. But that’s exactly what I’m saying, you see? It doesn’t matter that we took so long, because it was clear to me that we would happen. And, like Alex said, we were practically dating already. We still have all the time in the world.” 

Kara sniffles a bit and wipes at her face a couple of times, though her left hand stays firmly held by Lena’s.   
“Yes, you’re right. And I want to make the most of that time. Get as much of the benefits, that Alex mentioned when she mocked us, if you know what I’m saying.” Lena chuckled and finished her coffee in one last sip.   
“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! You always stuttered your way through every sex conversation at girls night, but now you can go from emotional to dirty talk in a second.” 

Kara blushes once more, furiously attacking her lemon tart now. When Lena’s interrogating look stays on her she puts her fork down and shrugs.   
“I always imagined you when we talked about those things and it made me a little uncomfortable. But now that I know what--, uhm, how you look and what you c- can do, actually, never mind. I think I still can’t talk about this. But I still want to get the benefits.” 

That sends Lena into a full body laughing fit which goes on for so long that people on neighboring tables start to stare. 

“Oh, so you can talk around it, but not about it. Got it.” She wipes some happy laughing tears away and adds,   
“I’m done with breakfast, by the way, I’m ready to go home and enjoy those infamous benefits if you are?” 

Kara’s eyes widen comically, and she finishes the lemon tart with one gigantic bite, only to grab her danish and also bite it in half. “Just out of curiosity, do you need to breath?”, Lena asks, still chuckling. 

Kara just furiously nodded while chewing the second half of her danish. It’s also her last food item left. Still with her mouth full, she stands up and hold her hand out for Lena to take. Lena lifts an amused eyebrow at her. She gets the eagerness, she really does, but this is a bit too much. She puts Kara’s plates into a pile before picking up a napkin and standing up. She wipes a large amount of crumbs from Kara’s chin and her sweater before folding the napkin neatly and placing it atop the pile of plates. Then she takes Kara’s hand, and they begin walking back home.

“Kara, stop pulling me. We have the whole day and even tomorrow, oh, and the time connecting those days. Let me walk in a normal pace please.”   
“I’m sorry”, she apologizes and stands still for a second, so they are right next to each other again.   
“But I can’t wait ‘till I have you for myself again”, she whispers into Lena’s ear which sends shivers down her spine. 

“I can’t wait either but look around though. It’s a gorgeous day, I just had the best morning sex of my life, my gorgeous girlfriend took me out to brunch and now I’m walking with said gorgeous girlfriend hand-in-hand. This scene is too beautiful to be rushed, don’t you think?” 

Kara, who had been standing next to her still holding her hand, blushed furiously and drops her head to hide her shy smile. Lena tilts her chin up with her index finger to see Kara’s eyes. They smile at each other for a long moment before simultaneously leaning in to share a soft kiss. “Yeah, it’s pretty perfect”, Kara says and pulls Lena in for a quick hug. 

The continue with their walk at a much more normal pace after that, stealing glances and trading smiles. When they arrive back at Kara’s apartment, they share a sweet kiss in the elevator. Kara fumbles with her keys in front of her door. 

“Why are you nervous, darling?”, Lena wants to know as she takes the keys out of her hands.   
“How do you know I’m nervous. I’m clumsy literally all the time.” Lena opens the door for them, and Kara enters behind her.   
“You acted like a skittish deer since we’ve reached your building. But it’s not like we haven’t done this before, like, you know, literally two hours ago.” Kara bussies herself by putting Lena’s cardigan away and avoiding her gaze. 

“It’s stupid”, she mumbles when her hands have nothing else to fidget with but themselves. Lena stills them by taking them in her own.   
“Tell me anyways?”, she asks. Kara nods and entangles their fingers. 

“Before, you weren’t my girlfriend yet.”   
“And?”, Lena probes.   
“And now it means more. I don’t want to mess up.” 

Lena looks up at Kara with a smile and shakes her head. She pulls her down for a langued kiss, her hand preciously cradling Kara’s jaw. When they break apart Lena leaves her hand and traces mindless patterns on her cheek. 

“Kara, it’s okay if we mess up. There are always hick-ups with new partners. Even though we know each other for a long time, doesn’t mean we can avoid some triggers or stuff that the other doesn’t like, but that’s normal. We have to learn each other again. And I’m excited that I get to learn you again.” Kara leans into the touch of her hand more and closes her eyes, just reveling in the contact. When she opens them again, she places a gentle kiss on Lena’s palm then leans in to plant another one on her lips. 

“How do you always know what to say?” 

Lena smirks up at her and carefully starts leading her in the direction of the bedroom.   
“Resident Kara Danvers expert, at your service. How may I help you today?” Kara giggles at Lena’s fake customer-service voice. She lets herself be pulled into her bedroom, her confidence returning with every step.   
“I heard something about a snack after brunch, but I’m not really sure how I can get it”, Kara giggles on. 

“Let me show you then”, Lena husks out. 

She pushes Kara onto the bed playfully and makes sure she is watching her while she kicks her shoes off. Kara’s eyes rake over her while she glides her hands up her legs after removing her socks. Her hands disappear beneath the hem of her dress and tuck it up in the process until Lena arrives at her underwear. She tucks it down and lets the dress fall with Kara’s cotton slip that she borrowed only hours ago. Kara follows the movement of the underwear with her eyes all the way to the ground where Lena steps out of it, towards the bed. Kara’s pupils are blown when she reaches her. She stares up in wonder, almost as if she has never seen her before. 

Lena bends down as if to kiss her but at the last moment, when their lips should connect, she lets her tongue dart out and licks across Kara’s parted lips with a quick motion before leaning back again. Kara’s breath hitches audibly at the contact and she tries to chase Lena’s lips. The brunette only bows down once more to snatch the hem of Kara’s sweater up and pull it over her head while Kara’s raising her arms as if on autopilot. Lena kneels down before her and opens Kara’s belt and pants in one swift motion. She bents down further and licks down Kara’s abs until her tongue reaches her underwear. She licks beneath the seam, before retreating and biting into the skin right above. Kara groans out her approval while she grabs the bedsheets for support. Lena licks and nibbles her way up Kara’s torso until she reaches her neck where she lets her teeth sink in a little deeper. Kara hisses in pleasure, her head falling backwards when Lena releases her neck. She reaches up and pulls Kara into a long kiss. 

“Can you help me with the zipper?”, she whispers when they break apart. The blonde just hums and grabs Lena’s hips to turn her around. She stands up to reach and presses herself against Lena in the process. Kara’s hands land on her shoulders, then glide towards her spine where she gently grabs the zipper and pulls it down slowly. She lays a kiss on her neck, then on every new inch of skin that is revealed. She opens the clasps of her bra when it is visible, too. When the dress is completely unzipped, Lena turns around in Kara’s arms and kisses her again. 

“Fuck, you’re so sexy Lena”, Kara rasps when Lena shakes off her dress and loses the bra in the process. Kara’s hands slide up Lena’ shoulders to hold her head preciously as if she had just placed Lena’s skull onto her spine. Her fingers slide into her hair and tuck at them to loosen the braids. When that’s not enough for Kara she reaches for the hair ties and slips them away. She untangles both braids, carefully not to hurt Lena. 

“I want to be able to touch all of you. But is there anywhere were I shouldn’t? Are you uncomfortable with anything?”, Kara asks while fanning out Lena’s now wavy hair lovingly.   
“No, you can touch me everywhere. No restrictions. How about you?”   
“Same for me”, Kara whispered and closed the gap between their lips once more. 

After a while, Kara breaks away from Lena’s mouth to kiss down her defined jaw line and nip her neck. She feels Kara’s hands wander lower and lower on her back until she is squeezing her ass a little. Lena has her hands around Kara’s shoulders, her head thrown back in contentment while Kara’s lips wander over her collarbones to her breasts. 

When Kara’s mouth detaches from her skin, Lena looks down anticipating Kara’s next move, but is surprised when she slides her hands beneath her butt, grabs her thighs firmly but still gentle and lifts Lena up. A moan escapes her as her center brushes against Kara’s abs and she reflexively closes her legs around Kara’s torso like a monkey. For stability, of course. Not because the position provides a constant pressure on her clit, no. It’s for stability. 

Kara is now at eye level with Lena’s boobs and she looks like it’s the best place she’s ever been. The sinks her face between them, nuzzles them and begins licking at one of her nipples before taking it in her mouth and swirling it around with her tongue. Pleasure shoots from everywhere Kara is touching her right to her center and Lena is eagerly bucking her hips to get more friction. She is sure that, by the time Kara takes the other nipple in her mouth, her slickness drips down Kara’s stomach. She is already way to close for the short time they’ve been doing this. 

“Kara, I swear to god, if you won’t go down on me in the next minute I will cum on your abs”, Lena pants out and attempts a scolding tone but just manages to sound breathless. Kara lets go of her nipple with a quiet pop that makes Lena shiver. 

“Sorry, I just love your boobs so much.” She smiles an innocent smile while placing a gentle kiss on both of them before turning to the bed and carefully placing Lena down. 

“Any other requests other than that I should go down on you?”, she asks with a smirk while crawling on top of Lena without really touching her. Lena reaches up and around her to unclasp her bra with one quick flick of her fingers and smirks back.   
“Lose the pants, love”, she whispers and pushes up on her elbows to watch Kara stripping. 

When they’re both completely naked, Kara comes up to her again and kisses her hotly. Her tongue swipes into Lena’s mouth and it’s somehow such a filthy movement that it sets Lena’s whole body aflame once more. Her hips buck up on their own account and make contact with Kara’s thigh. The short pressure on her clit rips a whimper out of Lena’s throat which reminds them both how close she was before and still is. Kara kisses her again, this time softly, almost not at all. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, Baby”, she murmurs and brushes hair out of Lena’s forehead before slowly descending down her body. 

She kisses her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, down her stomach to her hips and further down. Kara kisses the insides of her thighs, closing in on Lena’s center. Her hands are on Lena’s hips, preventing them from uncoordinated movements but simultaneously soothing through gentle swipes of her thumb. She begins to lick the wetness that has already gathered between Lena’s thighs, still not really where she needs it. 

“Kara please”, she gasps and grabs the bedsheets, desperate to hold onto something. Kara looks up, surprised to see green eyes already staring down at her. She smiles at Lena’s impatient expression which makes the brunette smiles as well. 

“I love you”, Kara whispers, before she bows her head and places a kiss directly onto Lena’s clit. She gasps at the contact and presses her head against the pillows, too overwhelmed to look at Kara. 

Kara begins to flick her tongue over her nub, swirling it around and sucking it into her mouth. Lena can’t hold in the moans that spill from her mouth and lets them fall freely as they seem to spur Kara on even more. Her voice rises in pitch but every time she is close, Kara stops her relentless attack on her clit and switches to broad licks up her folds and occasionally dipping inside. It drives Lena absolutely insane! 

Kara finds a pattern with her tongue against her clit which makes her back arch off the mattress. When she dips inside once more, pushing in as far as possible, she flies over the edge with Kara’s nose rubbing against her clit and her tongue still inside. Lena’s breathless gasps fill the room while Kara helps her through her orgasms with gentle licks at her clit and lapping up all the wetness that gushed out of Lena. 

When she feels too sensitive, she gently tugs at Kara’s hair. Kara looks up at her with a satisfied smirk painted on her lips along with slickness covering her chin and cheeks. She wipes at her face with the back of her hand before coming up and kissing Lena slowly. Kara settles down on her, her fingers lazily tracing Lena’s face all the while kissing her. It’s blissed out perfection.

After Lena’s brain has rebooted, she breaks away so that only their noses are still touching. 

“Thank you, Kara”, she whispers and kisses her again.   
“For what?”, Kara whispers back when the words register with her.   
“For loving me like that.” Kara hums and connects their lips again.   
“Thank you for letting me”, she replies with a smile.


End file.
